1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to on-board vehicle navigation devices and programs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, various technologies are being proposed for systems that announce to a driver a lighting state relating to a traffic signal (hereinafter referred to as “signal”) that a driving vehicle will pass through.
As an example, Japanese Patent Application; Publication No. JP-A-2008-033774 discloses a system that announces the lighting state (hereinafter referred to as “indication”) of a signal that is located ahead of and closest to the vehicle, by performing communication between the on-board vehicle device and a center accumulating information relating to the indication of the signal at certain moment for a plurality of signals.